


Ultracrepidarian: Behind The Scenes

by wanderlustlover



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Meme: A Story I Haven't Written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Meme "A Story I Haven't Written" </p><p><b>Prompt:</b> I really liked "Ultracrepidarian", especially in the Moment of Awesome you showed Kono displaying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultracrepidarian: Behind The Scenes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).



They like to overlook her: short and thin, bright eyes and broad _aloha_ smile, looking like long bronzed sunshine and smelling like the breeze right off the North Shore. Assuming she needs to stand behind, be covered, and protected by the three very different men she stands with and apart from. 

Which makes it all the more hilarious, the way they hover together, the three of them, trading half-whispers and smug, unsurprised, looks when she never needs any of their help to put some dirt bag on the ground with her own bare hands and rises from it, brushing back loose hair without flinching at any smear of blood, smiling at least as bright as any wave she rides in, all confidence and ready moxy.


End file.
